


A Thing Called Fate

by secretgraviety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgraviety/pseuds/secretgraviety
Summary: It is fate, fate is messing with them.P.s: mentioned ushikita and sakuatsu
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 10





	A Thing Called Fate

Their first meeting started with a chandelier hanging above hundreds of cheering and laughing. Head crowned with golden metallic, the blond young man greeted every single soul his sweet as honey marbles could caught.

An average figure of silver haired with black tip is no exception. Actually, he found that shorter yet looked way more dignified person attractive.

He then knew, his attention landed on the most interesting human being he ever met.

So quiet and closed, but graceful and warm at the same time, despite of not having the same degree status as him. The silver worked as a royal advisor at neighborhood country for its lord of a small land called Inarizaki, still a part of the prince's territory.

The prince fell in love, but he should not have, especially when the king has arranged a marriage to another noble lady, who's known for her obsession towards him.

Jealousy took over the lady, and later rumor said the advisor got accused of seducing the prince so his lord could put his hand on royal properties.

Guillotine was the advisor's end, and the prince was only able to feel the sorrow.

Their second meeting was set once again to make them suffer.

There was great, well-known wizard whose name was famous even outside of his hometown.

One day, he found an old book that seems to has more than five thousand pages full of ancient writings about summoning spell.

He succeeded to call one after dozens of failed attempts: a pretty white half-fox creature he has never seen.

This time, the fox is the one who fell in love, but again, none of them should have either way.

Summoned creatures are banned from this world, moreover to work on a relationship with them, since they are considered as foreign thing that is able to bring a calamity to their beliefs.

But the wizard was very proud of his magic, so decided to protect the fox and instead, got hung on the cross in place of the fox.

Their third meeting went well for the first three months, until the church scouted them to act as priests for the country's safety from God's wrath.

When the great pastor figured their relationship out, they both are burnt in front of each other.

Why fate is always messing with them?

Why they are allowed to meet but none of them end without feeling pain?

And so, the fourth rendesvouz happened.

It was on the silver's second year of highschool, the blond came to his life like he did before.

But they can never bring this thing up again, tired with the fact that they will harbour with no happy ending.

Years and years later, letters arrived in each other's mailbox.

_“Kita-san, Omi and I will get engaged! I hope you—”_

_“Atsumu, Wakatoshi proposed to me last night so—”_


End file.
